As advances in technology have dramatically risen in recent years, consumers can now enjoy media content through a variety of means. Consumers can experience media content through analog and digital televisions, set-top boxes, Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) systems, satellite television systems, cable systems, and other media systems. The media broadcast through such systems can include audio, video, text, and/or images or combinations thereof.
Although consumers can experience and interact with media content in multiple ways on their own, enjoying such media content with others often provides a different and often times more interesting experience than experiencing the media content alone. People often resort to inviting friends over to watch a media program or to getting together to experience a program at a place such as a movie theater.